It Is Enough
by Hybrid-K
Summary: The gears in my brain whirling as I think about this particular day and all the days before, since I confronted Ginevra, and told her things about myself that I have never told anyone.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character.

* * *

_**It Is Enough**_

The lights are off and the darkness of the night encompasses the room that I'm in, with only shadows visible as they dance quietly along the walls. Rolling over onto my back, I put my hands behind my head and stare at the ceiling, the gears in my brain whirling as I think about this particular day and all the days before since I confronted Ginevra and told her things about myself that I have never told anyone. Not even Blaise, who, is supposed to be my best friend, as he himself tells everyone to be.

That night…that night had been the most difficult night of my life, telling Ginny my most treasured of secrets. Telling her that, I, the mighty Draco Malfoy love her, a Weasley, with all his being.

All my life I have always desired to appear strong and unbendable. To bear such tale in front of her and to break down completely like that for a few moments, I showed her everything that has shaped me into the man I have become. I feared that she would scorn me or turn away from me in disgust, but she didn't and because of that, I finally realized how much I could actually trust another being besides myself.

True, I will never find it easy to express my thoughts or feelings explicitly like she has the habit of doing, but for once, I am not fighting this change that has been slowly overcoming me since Lucius death: that I am capable of feeling and having such attachments to people like her is not necessarily a bad thing.

I've spent so much of my time alone during my lifetime, to finally find someone who genuinely cares for me is not something I'm going to try to throw away anymore. She keeps me centered and she gives me a purpose. And I love her, even if love is still a highly overrated emotional sentiment in my opinion.

She infuriates me and at times she puzzles me, but the fact that she cares about me has always been obvious, even before we first found ourselves sharing sexual favors at that Grimmauld place. I used to scorn her obvious affection even to the point where I would make her cry because I did not want such a dangerous attachment and the complications that would inevitably occured. But who suffered because of my assumptions? Certainly Ginny, but I have come to the realization that I also suffered as well. I did not want attachments because I did not want them to be taken away from me.

Rolling over onto my side, I glance over at the body lying next to my own. Ginny…

She has her back to me, the sheet covering the both of us having slid past towards her waist, exposing her creamy shoulders and the curve of her spine. Her hair is draped across her pillow and I watch as her shoulders rise and fall in a steady rhythm telling me that she is asleep.

She knows that I have put my trust in her and that has made all the difference between us. True, I still find myself floundering when it comes to her and to Cygnus, our son, but it's easier to let go of a portion of my pride, enough that I can take my son and his idiotic friend to the park, or make a point to spend time with Ginevra even if it requires dressing like a stupid muggle and mingling with the inferior masses.

Moving in closer towards her body, I breath in her sent and kiss the top of her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair sliding across my lips. She gave herself to me tonight and for that I thank her.

I don't even think she realizes how important her answer was when she agreed to spent her whole life with me.

It has shown me once again that she trusts me as I have come to trust her. We are a pair and we are inseparable and joining bodies, although originally intended as a diversion away from our loneliness and isolation, has become so much more then just a physical manifestation of the pleasure found between a man and a woman. There is a significance attached to the act of mating with her that I have come to associate with over the years. Ginevra is my reason to live, and I won't ever let her go.

Letting out a deep breath, I press in close to her and pull the sheet up and over the two of us. Absently stroking the side of her body, I wonder where I would be had she not been there after the war was over.

Thinking of these things, I lean in closer to her. Finding her hand, I wrap my own in hers and allow myself to share in the closeness of her body. Rubbing my cheek against hers, I whisper an "I love you" into her ear.

I can feel her stir against my body, which is pressed intimately against her backside, but I have no intention of waking her from her sleep. She needs her rest and so do I. Backing off slightly I still keep my hand twined in hers and I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to finally take me. Just when I'm at the verge of falling asleep, I hear her murmur something to me.

"I love you too."

It is enough.

* * *

A/N: So you might be wondering where did this come from? Easy, my troubled mind.

I've been working on this shot for quite some time. Yeah, that looong… But I think it was worth it. It's the kind of thing you wouldn't expect from someone like me, so that inspired me more to continue it. I don't even know what that meant. u_u


End file.
